vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
K.O.
Summary K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. K.O. often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, also because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and a want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 8-C | 8-B Name: K.O. (or just KO), Kaio Kincaid (according to Parking Lot Wars) Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Male Age: 6-11 Classification: Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega employee, Level 4 Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Rage Power and Transformation (Transforms into T.K.O. when sufficently angered), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Has a level 15 resistance to his fear) and Power Nullification (His energy was enough to shield the entire plaza against a Depowering Ray), Possible Time Slow | Flight, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, most likely Building level+ (Able to cause notable craters or even break holes in walls, despite being much weaker than Radicles and Enid as level 0.1, has still been able to fight against Darrell alongside them, he has trouble breaking solid metal however) | City Block level (Reasoned with T.K.O. and gained control of his power, however is still a Level 3 hero. Though he notes he is still not used to this new power) Speed: At least Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: ' Unknown' (Was casually able to lift the majority of Lakewood Plaza heroes with one arm) | Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, most likely Building Class+ | City Block Class Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Building level+ (Able to survive attacks that leave large craters in walls, though was badly damaged to the point he was unconscious, however this was early in the series and he has taken similar attacks with less damage, Dendy noted him as having "high pain tolerance") | City Block level (Casually blocked Boxmore Jr.'s attacks) Stamina: High | High Range: Average human melee. Several Meters with Power Fist Fireball Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average academically (Typical for his age), with High Combat/Tactical intelligence (Deals with Boxmore's killer robots on a regular basis, which have varied fighting styles and abilities. Went toe-to-toe with and eventually outfought Boxman Jr. in a prolonged fight, a robot that Lord Boxman had incorporated days worth of ingenuity into and was able to defeat his mother and Mr. Gar Weaknesses: Allergic to Peanuts, Sensitive and naive, Requires T.K.O. to be in agreement in order to control his power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Fist Fireball: K.O.'s special move is the ability to shoot blue energy fists out from his fists. After controlling T.K.O, K.O. was able to create much larger fists, as well as use both his and T.K.O's fists simultaneously. Battle Cry: K.O. unleashes an ear-shattering yell that damages opponents. While only seen in the video game at first, he later shows that he can release powerful yells at Makayla. Time Slow: Though he has not used it in a fight, it has been shown that K.O. Is able to slow his perception of time and move faster than everyone around him. He has only shown this once in order to save his mother however, and it is unknown whether he can control it on whim. Key: Start of Series | Controlling T.K.O Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sound Users Category:Kids Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Heroes